Only in my Dreams
by Proudturtlecrab
Summary: "The nurse gasped as she took in the sight in front of her; a handsome young man with a dirty face and bloody clothes cried as the zubat in his arms was dying." Oak/Agatha, guest starring Gary Oak. Rated T for cruelty, death, and the destruction of FEELS. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Every dream reminded him of Agatha. Samuel Oak sat lazily in his lab chair. The intoxicating scent of coffee wafted through the center until it was disturbed by an abrupt breeze.

"Hey Grampa!" Gary burst through the double doors. "Your ship is sailing from the lake to Cinnabar soon. You better get a move on if you wanna make it." He stopped to take a breath as he ran his fingers over the mountainous stack of papers on his grandfather's desk. "Where are you going anyway?" He started again. "Because I know there's nothing on Cinnabar for you, so where are you headed after?"

"Hmm? Oh." The professor snapped back to reality. "I'd rather not say."

Gary thought for a few minutes but decided not to pry. It was better to leave the old man alone. "OK, whatever Gramps. But again, you're gonna be late." The twenty- two year old Champion of Kanto turned around and went back the way he came. His grandfather followed.

_ "HEY! Leave that pokemon alone!" A strapping young trainer's voice echoed through Rock Tunnel. He bolted towards a crowd of thugs who were kicking a zubat at their feet. "Gyarados! Go!" The trainer threw a pokeball in the air and smiled as a flash of white light brought out his monster of a pokemon. "Use bite!" The serpent quickly made its way over the rough terrain, clearing a path for its trainer as the thugs scattered. The trainer picked up the weak and beaten pokemon in his arms. One of its fangs was missing…_

_ "WHAT DID YOU DO!? No, more importantly, WHY!?"_

_ "Hehe, money, my friend." One of the thugs spoke up as he stepped forward. Gyarados hissed as it slithered in front of its trainer. The thug backed away. "See, we've got a buyer down in Fuchsia City. He's a collector and right now, he wants some zubat fangs."_

_ "I don't even have time for you…" the trainer walked slowly towards the thugs. He felt the rage building up inside. "How dare you treat a pokemon this way!?" _

_ "Hey man, it's just a zubat. Relax." The thug grinned. "It was weak anyway."_

_ "Gyarados, smash into those rocks! Block the poachers off!" His pokemon obliged and as the rocks fell, the trainer lost sight of the thugs. "Come on, Gyarados, we need to get this zubat to the pokemon center. _

Oak made his way off the luxury liner and stepped foot on Cinnabar Island. Gary was right; the island was just a pit stop. The professor had different plans for the rest of the week. For now, though, it was time to rest at the pokemon center.

* * *

So this was the first chapter. Thank you very much for reading, please review!

Rock on little turtle crabs! \m/


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"Hang in there, buddy," the trainer pleaded with the injured zubat. Tears streamed down the man's face as he watched the zubat's blood seep into his own shirt. "Please! You'll be fine!" He yelled as her ran even faster to Lavender Town._

_ After a gruesomely long run, which in actuality only lasted a couple of minutes, the trainer was in the Lavender Town pokemon center and at the counter in a second._

_ "Nurse Joy! Joy!"_

_ "Yes, what is it—Oh!" The nurse gasped as she took in the sight in front of her; a young man with a dirty face and bloody clothes cried as the zubat in his arms was dying._

_ "PLEASE! Help!"_

_ "Of course! Come this way." Joy ran through a private door that led to the operating room. The trainer followed._

"All aboard those sailing to Lavender Town, the ship leaves in ten minutes!" The ship attendant reminded.

Professor had a knack for late, so he needed to hurry. Walking through the island, he waved to the little children and smiled at the ones who seemed to recognize him, the pokemon professor.

Soon enough, he found the little shop he was looking for, "Erica's Flowers." It was very small but understandably so being it was part of chain that had started in Celadon City.

"Oh, hello Professor, back again?" A bright smiled, cheery- eyed girl looked up from watering her flowers.

"Yes, hello, it's been a year since I was last here ."

"Same order, Sir?"

"Please," Oak said with a smile.

Again, the sailor's voice boomed through Cinnabar, "All aboard to those who wish to sail to Lavender Town!"

Oak traveled up the ladder and on to the main deck of the ship. He hung over the railing to feel the fresh air, the breeze ruffling his gray hair. As the ship departed, the professor turned away and walking to his cabin.

* * *

That was chapter two. The story will pick up a little more in the next chapter..

Thank you for reading! Please review.

Rock on, little turtle- crabs! \m/


End file.
